Beyblading in Russia
by blck-blzn-drgn
Summary: The BladeBreakers are in Russia and have a new teammate and it is a girl. Will Kai fall in love with her before Boris can take her? Rated R 4 language, and sexual content.
1. The New Girl in the Dish

~*^*~Chapter 1: The New Girl in the Dish~*^*~  
  
As Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson stepped off the airplane into the crowded airport for the Russian Tournament, Mr. Dickinson looked as if he was expecting someone. When they sat down in some seats waiting to see what Mr. Dickinson wanted to do. They heard a very sweet voice call over the crowd.  
"Grandpa, Grandpa!" the sweet voice called. They all turned to see who the owner of the voice was. The owner was a girl about Kai's height and age. She had silver hair with auburn highlights all through it. She was as thin as a supermodel but in shape by her exposed arms. She was wearing pants much like Kai's only they had no pockets and they were a darker silver than her hair with a slit on the outside of the pants. She was also wearing a baby blue, hooded zip-up tank top with a white spaghetti top under it being shown by how low the zipper was. And to top it all off, she had sea blue eyes. Mr. Dickinson recognized the girl at once as his granddaughter.  
"Oh, there you are Krisy. I've been looking for you. How are you?"  
"I'm doing fine grandpa!" said Krisy, as she looked at Kai and the others. Kai was completely taken by the way she looked at him.  
She looked at Kai with such sweetness and curiosity and also with something more that he didn't quite know. Bur he liked the way she looked at him.  
"Who are they grandpa?!" Krisy asked looking at Mr. Dickinson.  
"Oh, these are the Blade Breakers. The one who is always so far away," Mr. Dickinson leaned in to whisper in Krisy's ear, "don't call him an outcast though, he's quite sensitive about things like that even if he doesn't show it, is the team leader, Kai. The small one with the laptop and oversized glasses is Kenny, the only one who probably has an IQ over forty, yes it's sad, we know. The obnoxious, funny looking one with the hat, usually to cover up the hideous hat hair underneath, is Tyson. We've been trying for weeks to "accidentally" lose him, which obviously hasn't worked..yet. The one with the long hair, we told him he needed a haircut, is Ray. He has fangs but don't worry he doesn't bite, well not of what we know of. And the blonde one in the outrageously bright clothes is Max, he is always smiling. Blade Breakers, this is my granddaughter, Krisy." Mr. Dickinson said pointing his arms in the direction of Krisy who was giggling, and the boys didn't have a clue why.  
"Hello Krisy!!" Tyson shouted, ignoring the confusion and jumped up trying to shake her hand, but Kai grabbed him and shouted at him to calm down. Krisy started to giggle, Kai again noticed that same look that Krisy gave him when they first met. Now he knew what it was in her eyes. It was Love. While he was thinking of what he saw, Tyson had managed to break Kai's death grip that he had on him.  
"Well, nice to meet you all. We should be going." Krisy said as she looked at Kai's clueless and shocked expression. She managed to break his thoughts when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Kai blushed at the sense of Krisy touching him. Seeing this, Ray, Max and Kenny were very confused. Had Kai just blushed? It was hard to say because Kai's head was down.  
"Oh yeah, you might want to bring some coats, it is quite chilly outside." Krisy said as she untied the jacket that was tied around her waist then putting it on.  
"Well um, we didn't. I didn't bring any cause I didn't think that we would need them." Kenny said as they stepped outside in the harsh wind.  
"Oh, well no worries. We can just stop at the store before we go eat." Krisy said as a stretch limo pulled up. She hopped in, followed by Mr. Dickinson, then Kai and the others.  
"So where are we going to go to eat?" Tyson, Max and Ray asked eagerly in unison.  
"There's a Russian Buffet just across the street from the store where we'll be getting your jackets." Krisy said in amusement of the three. When everyone was settled in, Krisy began asking questions of their blades and bits. They were all cautious about their answers until Mr. Dickinson mentioned something.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention something about Krisy." He stated. Kai turned his attention over to Mr. Dickinson. "Krisy is now your newest member in the Blade Breakers." Mr. Dickinson let out a little chuckle. That's when it all began.  
* * * 


	2. What a Gurl!

Hey every one. Thank you so much for reviewing. So here is another chapter for you. Please review. And also I only, me and my friend only own the story line and Krisy.  
  
~*^*~Chapter 2: What a Girl!~*^*~  
  
"WHAT!" Kenny yelled at the moment. Kai looked over at Krisy and she was a bit scared.  
"Kenny, don't you think of anyone besides yourself?!" Kai yelled at him. This made Krisy turn her attention over to Kai.  
"Yeah, but, but she's a girl." Kenny said back.  
"What's wrong with a girl?" Dizzi yelled from the laptop. Krisy was surprised by Kai and Dizzi's reactions to Kenny's statement.  
"I think a girl would be great to have on the team." Ray added. This made Krisy feel better. With all of this going on, Mr. Dickinson just smiled.  
When the limo came to a stop, everybody got out except for Kai and Krisy.  
"Thanks for sticking up for me a while ago. I really appreciate it." Krisy said with her head down. Kai just blinked a couple of times and then blushed when she raised her head.  
"Um, you're welcome. Can I ask you a question?" Kai asked unsure of what her response would be.  
"Um, sure. I don't see any reason why not." Krisy said as she was putting on her jacket to get ready to get out of the limo.  
"Um, ok. Do you...do you..do you" Kai stuttered nervously and confused, trying to figure how to get the words out.  
"Do I, what Kai?" Krisy asked as she was getting out, but Kai stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kai had finally asked. Relieved that he finally got it out, but he felt very strange. So did Krisy. She had a very strange but thoughtful look on her face. Krisy was about to reply, when Max popped his head in.  
"You two coming in or what? You don't want to freeze out here do you?"  
With that Krisy got out of the limo and Kai followed behind.  
Before they entered the shop, Krisy stopped, turned to face Kai.  
"The answer to your question, is no. I don't have a boyfriend." Krisy turned back around and went into the store. Kai was surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend, he was also glad. Getting cold, Kai followed Krisy into the store and they didn't say anything.  
While in the shop Ray, Tyson and Max goofed off while Kenny was trying to apologize to Krisy, but Kai kept giving him evil eyes. Tyson was trying on hats and coats. Ray was trying on shoes and Max was helping Tyson. After all the purchases were made they headed on to the buffet and ate.  
"Tyson, be careful with how much you eat. Remember what happened at the American Tournament." Max cautioned Tyson as he gulped down all his food.  
"Yeah, I remember. I just need to know what is really bad for me and my health." Tyson said as he shoved more food in his mouth.  
"Actually everything but salad and soda. Oh, and I wouldn't drink the wat-", before Krisy could say anything else, Tyson drank all the water in the pitcher.  
"What were you going to say, Krisy?" Tyson asked as he went for more food.  
"Never mind Tyson, you just drunk what I said not to." Krisy said with some amusement in her voice. Max and Ray were seeing how many rolls they could eat. Mr. Dickinson just laughed at their games and contests. But Kai and Krisy weren't. Kai was deep in thought over what to ask Krisy next but that was interrupted by a tall man with a deep voice. Now this was strange, for Kai recognized this voice. He looked up to see the man and his eyes grew with fear.  
* * * 


	3. Sorry

Sorry  
  
Hey guys sorry I havent been updating. My computer got unhooked, but I will update as soon as I can get my computer back up and get my story. But thanks to all of you who reviewed and you'll find out who Kai's scared of in the next chapter. 


	4. Not You

Hello everyone!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update. Me and Georgia had to retype the story over. Thank you for all the reviews and comments. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what's mine.  
Now on with story..  
  
Chapter 3: Not You  
  
"Well, well, well grandson." The voice said. Kai looked over at his teammates who had now stopped eating and stared. Every one except for Krisy that is.  
"Grandfather." Kai said with a worried look on his face. He heard a fork drop and saw his grandfather's eyes pierce their deadly look at Krisy. With that Krisy yawned exposing her hidden dragon fangs, then she threw Kai's grandfather a cold, lifeless stare. All the sweetness and curiosity and love that was in her eyes before were gone. Krisy's stare even made Kai's grandfather look away.  
"What are you doing with that girl grandson?" he asked still trying to see if she was there. There was a long silence until Mr. Dickinson stood up.  
"Well how do you do, sir? You'll have to excuse my grand daughter, Krisy. When you interrupt her thought process she gets a bit angry." But Kai knew that look, he head given it to has grandfather quite a few times. The look was not of anger, it was hatred. She knew Kai's grandfather some how and some way, but how? Kai thought until another voice came and this time Krisy was afraid of it.  
"Well, how do you do, Mr. Dickinson?" the voice said. Kai studied Krisy as the voice drew closer, her face had so much fear in it She didn't know what to do.  
"I'm Boris." He said, but when he got to the table Kai could feel, some one holding on to his hand. He looked down to see whose hand it actually was. It was Krisy's. She was scared of this man and Kai could tell.  
"Not you!" Krisy yelled in her head over and over. Then some one broke her scream when her hand lifted up just slightly. It was Kai.  
"Um, may I please be excused and take Krisy with me?" Kai asked and Mr. Dickinson let them go. When the two stepped out into the lobby, Krisy fell into Kai's chest and started crying. Kai wrapped his arms around her as she cried her heart out.  
"It's okay Krisy, I'm here for you." Kai whispered in her ear.  
"I hate him." She said back to Kai. He just blinked wondering who she hated exactly, his grandfather or Boris. Which one? Krisy wrapped her arms around his waist and cried some more, with that his muscular arms tightened up around her, but not too much to hurt.  
"Who exactly do you hate?" Kai asked. Krisy looked up and said that she hated Boris because he robbed her of her childhood and destroyed her life. When she put her face back into Kai's chest, Mr. Dickinson, followed by the others, came out. They were all surprised at Kai. He had never done anything like that before. Kai just ignored the others and tried to calm down to the young girl crying in his chest.  
"I'll get the car." Mr. Dickinson said with a hardy chuckle, causing Krisy to laugh and Kai to smile at her sweet laugh.  
After Krisy calmed down, they all got in the limo to go to the hotel. It was getting late. On the way there, Krisy feel asleep on Kai's shoulder. One thing was bothering Kai. Why was his grandfather in Russia, and why did Krisy give him that look? He wondered. Just then, another thought rushed into his head. Did Krisy think that he was her boyfriend? Not that he was complaining, but he was going to protect her no matter what. Even if it meant defying his grandfather. Kai would do anything, but did Krisy know that? Kai thought. She probably did, but just in case, he put his arms around her and her to move closer to him.  
By the time they reached the hotel, the entire team was asleep, except for Mr. Dickinson.  
"Well if you guys want to stay in the car and sleep, fine by me." Mr. Dickinson said waking them up. They all got out but for Kai and Krisy. Kai tried to wake her up, but she would just twitch her head and let out a little whine. When he finally got Krisy up and out of the car, she walked a few steps, then passed out. 


End file.
